Reflection
by Enchanted Pink Jade
Summary: AU. Kagome, who was mistaken for Kikyo, is blackmailed by Naraku. He wants 'Kikyou' to kill Inuyasha, someone Kagome only just met, but instantly falls in love with. Is it love? Even when he doesn't know her name? Inu/Kag! *Ch. 3 is up*
1. The Switch

Hi peoples! This is my first Inuyasha fic, but I hope that you like it anyways! It's romance along with a bunch of other stuff. Though I assure you, it will be a romance fic, it just doesn't show right now. This chapter is just to give you some background info... So yeah... READ!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Reflection

Chapter One: The Switch

By Enchanted Pink Jade

*~*~*~*~*

Pain. The fire, it burns.

Higurashi Kagome coughed and clawed her way out of the fiery hut. Already had she inhaled the unbearable, gas-like fumes, as it was affecting both her vision and her breathing.

_Fresh air. I need fresh air,_ she thought desperately. Then she glanced down at the two small bundles in her arms that at the moment felt as heavy as lead. Finally, after searching blindly, she found the exit, and escaped into the night. _I made it out. And the two are safe, and I have the Shikon no Tama.... Demo... demo... the fire's still going. The people inside..._

Ever so slowly, she turned around and took one step back towards the burning hut. _I must help.... _ Another step closer. Then her knees buckled, unable to support her weight any longer. What was once what she had called home, engulfed in flames, was the last thing she saw before falling into unconsciousness. 

*~*~*~*~*

Heaven. It was truly heaven. Kagome could feel silk sheets slide across her legs as she moved. It felt so good and comfortable, she didn't want to wake up. She tried to move her neck, but stopped when it started to hurt. Her left hand, by the feel of it, was bandaged up. 

"Damn it! I don't see why we have to take her in. We have other things to be worried about, like say, the war with Onigumo? But noooo. Everyone is off in la la land. No one gives a damn but me!" 

_Who? He's too loud. My head hurts. Where am I?_

"Calm down Inuyasha, she's here now, and there's nothing you can do about it. At least the little ones are safe," said another.

_Inuyasha? The name.... sounds familiar somehow._

"Keh, whatever, Miroku. You're just probably waiting for the chance to touch her. For a priest, your morals are warped," he muttered, then looked to his brother, Sesshoumaru, for any reactions. None. 

"How bad are her injuries?" another disembodied voice asked. Female this time. She slowly slid the door closed behind her as she entered the room. 

_Are they talking about me? _

"Ah... Sango, do not worry. This girl only sustained minor injuries. A few cuts and burns, nothing that a healing couldn't fix. Some of her hair was sort of burned, so it was trimmed. Don't think she would mind, though," said Miroku. 

"How is Rin? And the little kitsune?" Sesshoumaro asked, breaking his silence.

"They're doing fine, and are asking about her. They said that she carried them out of the fire and into safety." Sango came closer to the bed, where the sleeping figure lay. Concern was etched into her lovely face. 

"Sesshoumaro-sama! Sesshoumaro-sama!" In came a little green, toad-like creature with big, round, yellow eyes. Sesshoumaru promptly shut him up by clonking him on the head with the hilt of his sword, Tenseiga. 

"Jaken no baka. You're loud." 

"Gomen, Sesshoumaro-sama, my apologies. But I thought you should know, about the fire. The village was destroyed completely. But the majority of the people made it out," Jaken stated, feeling very important at the moment. 

"That's good," the Sango said.

_Fire? There was... a fire? Wait... that's right. I escaped. Wait! What about my family? Souta? Ji-chan? Mama? Kaede ba-chan? And where's Shippou and Rin? _

"Well, anyways, about the fire..." Jaken continued.

"She's awake!" Sango exclaimed!

"That's right. She's awake. The fire- EH?" Jaken blinked, and then turned to the girl who was now trying to sit up in bed. 

Rumor had it that she was a beautiful young miko, with incredible and never before seen powers. Looks like this time, the rumors spoke the truth and nothing was exaggerated, about her looks anyways. Her powers they have yet to witness. 

Hair, now somewhat layered, fell softly around her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes now studied them all carefully, along with her surroundings. And she had skin that was creamy white. 

Kagome now too, found out who the people were, the ones that she heard earlier. She saw a young woman about her age, dressed in a youkai's exterminator clothes. _Sango._ A young man stood behind her, donned in priests' clothing. _Miroku. _Then she looked to the two figures with white hairs. Long white hair. A hanyou and a full youkai, she sensed. It was easy to tell who was who, because the one that had his hears on his head wore a deep scowl. _That's Inuyasha, and the other is Sesshoumaru. The little toad on the floor is Jaken, _Kagome confirmed. 

"HOUSHI-SAMA!" Sango said warningly, approaching the girl while blocking Miroku's path. 

"Nani? Nani? Sango, I haven't even done anything, and yet you're angry?" he asked innocently. A soft 'keh' could be heard.

"You haven't done anything _yet,_" Sango muttered through her clenched teeth. To the bedridden Kagome, she smiled and introduced herself. "My name is Sango. And you are the miko, are you not?" she asked. Kagome just nodded in response. "I do wish that we met under different circumstances, where you're not hurt and injured," she said, then smiled ruefully. 

Kagome could only nod, and then she remembered that she had been carrying... "Where is- where is..." she croaked out. A cup of water was thrust into her face. It was Inuyasha, who now was wearing a frown. Kagome accepted the cup gratefully and drank it all. 

"Shippou and Rin? The Shikon no Tama?" she managed to wheeze out. The water had only quenched her thirst, but she still had trouble talking. 

"They're safe. You got them out right on time," Miroku said. Inuyasha was looking on intently, but said nothing. Sesshoumaru did the same, only, his expression was unreadable. 

At those words, Kagome calmed down a little. She was about to ask about her family when they all one by one started to leave the room. She understood that they wanted to let her rest. _I'll ask about my family later. _Just when she was about to sleep again, Miroku spoke up from the doorway. 

"Rest up tonight. I hope that you have a fast recovery, Kikyou-sama." 

Kagome smiled at his concern, and was starting to drift when she realized what he had called her. She bolted up into a sitting position, eyes wide in horror. _He called me Kikyou! I'm not Kikyou! I'm Kagome! I have to tell them. This is all a mistake..._ She tried to call out for someone, but no one answered. _Oh my God, _she sighed disdainfully and slid back down. Obviously, no one was around to here her. She just wasn't loud enough. 

_Demo, if I'm here, and Kikyo isn't, than that means that she never made it out.... They'll think that Kikyo was saved, but Kagome, me. They'll think I'm dead. I have to get back, _she thought fiercely. _My family. How are they? I need to leave this place as soon as possible. I need to know if they are alive and well. _A tear slowly made its way down her cheek, as she thought about how she and Kikyou, the other miko had met.... 

*~*~*~*~*

_She looked at her._

The other girl stared right back. 

The resemblance was uncanny. It was almost like looking at their own reflections. Both had long raven colored hair that reached their waists. Same bone structure. Same build. Same robes even, ones that indicated that they were respected mikos. Same colored eyes, and same expressions of wonder and surprise at the sight of each other. 

"I guess it's true what they say, ne? That we all really have some sort of twin out there..." 

"I guess so." 

"Ano- I am known was Kagome." 

"My name is Kikyou." 

"Yes, I know. You are known throughout these lands and beyond," Kagome smiled. That was the one difference. Kagome only stayed in her own village, and rarely ever traveled, unless it was urgent. "I just never knew what you looked like." Kagome then laughed. 

"Is something amusing you?" Kikyou asked. 

"Our resemblance to each other. It now explains why this one man dropped everything he was holding, and bowed down, mumbling your name. You could just imagine my surprise!" she exclaimed. Kikyou smiled, knowing what she was talking about. 

"Welcome to our village. I hope that you enjoy your stay." 

"I'm sure that it will be interesting. Where will we be staying for the night?" 

"We?" 

"Hai. There are-" 

"Kikyou-sama! Kikyou-sama!" Kagome heard children's' screams. The next thing she knew, she was knocked to the ground, two energetic children pinning her down. Iie, a baby youkai, a little kitsune, and a little girl? _Kagome thought._

An exasperated sigh escaped Kikyou's form. "I told you two not to do that anymore, it's undignified," she said to the two little ones, bur they were still looking at Kagome, with their backs to her. 

"Kikyou-sama! How did you do that? You talked without moving your mouth!" the girl squealed out.

"She's a all-powerful miko, Rin-chan. Of course she can do that!" 

"I know that Shippou-chan!" Turning back to Kagome, she said, "Kikyou-sama! Can you show me how you did that?" 

"Ano ne..." Kagome said, amused. They thought that she was Kikyou, which really wasn't surprising at all. 

"That isn't your Kikyou-sama," another voice stepped in. 

The children looked up to se who had intruded, only to see a boy, who was just about a few years older. 

"What are you talking about? Of course this is Kikyou-sama! There's no other Kikyou-sama here!" they said in unison, and the boy laughed. 

"Souta," Kagome said warningly, but he only laughed again and pointed at something behind them, to a somewhat annoyed looking miko.

"THAT'S your Kikyou-sama." 

"Eh?" The children turned around. Indeed, their Kikyou-sama was standing there. And they were over here. Is she wasn't here, and was over there, then whom were they just talking to? 

"Ahh! Gomen- ehehehe." The little kitsune apologized, and jumped off immediately. Rin did likewise. They watched as she picked herself up, and brush off the dust. 

"So, who in the world are you?" Shippo asked. 

"Shippou!" Kikyo said, tired of their ignorance. 

"Hai?" 

"Stop that! It isn't polite. I've told you not to jump on me. Look where it's got you." 

"Well, if you had the Shikon no Tama with you, I would have known..." Shippou protested. 

"It's being examined by that old lady, Kaede-sama," Rin offered. 

"I know that! I'm not stu-" 

"Ano, excuse me, demo..." All eyes turned towards Souta. "I was sent here to show you your rooms for the next few weeks, Kikyou-sama," he said, and then bowed respectfully. 

"Oh! That's right! I forgot," Kagome muttered. Then she felt a small tug on her robes, and looked down. It was Rin. "Nani?" 

"What's your name?" she asked, looking up. 

Kagome smiled. "My name is Kagome." 

"Ahh, well, you really do look like Kikyo-sama, Kagome-sama. Gomen ne, for earlier." 

"It's all right." 

"Let's go Rin! This guy is gonna show us where the food is!" Shippou said. 

"Yay!" 

They then grabbed Souta's hands and tugged him away, with him protesting. 

Kikyou and Kagome watched them go. They smiled at each other in amusement, before heading into the same direction. 

Kagome knew that it was a start of a beautiful friendship. 

*~*~*~*~*

More tears slid down her face as she remembered her friend, though they only knew each other for a short while. They just took to each other so well, told each other their innermost feelings. Shared their secrets and wishes. They were both mikos, so both would understand how the other one felt. But now... But now, Kikyou was gone. Although, _technically, _she wasn't. They thought that she was Kikyou. That Kikyou was still alive. But she wasn't. 

Hours later, Kagome was still awake, pondering things. Like, how was she supposed to tell these people? 

'Hi! Thank you so very much for helping me get better. Oh, and by the way, I'm not Kikyou. I'm Kagome. Since this has all been some ugly mistake, I'll be on my way now. Ja ne!'

_No. That is not the way to go. _

Suddenly, Kagome saw that the door was opening, softly. She closed her eyes and pretended to be in deep slumber. 

The person, whoever it was, stopped at the foot of the bed, and for what seemed like an eternity, just stood there. Kagome thought that it could be Sesshoumaru, since he was a quiet one, but the moment the person spoke, she knew it wasn't so. 

"Bitch. I know that you're awake, and that you can hear me. Don't even bother to say hello. I just came here to remind you of our deal. You didn't forget did you now? Damn whore, it was a good thing you came out of that fire alive, though I didn't see why you had to take the annoying ones with you. You should've just let them die, and rot in hell," he said sinisterly and then chuckled. Kagome still didn't stir, and stayed as still as possible, fearing for her life. 

"I don't care what you think, but know this. You can not escape, and don't even think about trying to shoot me with any of your purifying arrows. It won't work." The figure now moved to her side, and stroked her cheek with cold and clammy hands. It took all her willpower not to flinch away from the dreadful touch. 

"Remember what I've told you to do. Kill Inuyasha, his brother, and his good for nothing friends. Make it easier for me to take over. Just be a good girl and do as you're told." 

Kagome seethed. She wanted the man to leave, whoever he was. And he soon did. The moment the door closed, she let out the breath that she had been holding. Who was that man? And what the heck was he talking about? Kikyou was going to kill Inuyasha and everyone else? That can't be right. Kikyou wouldn't agree to such a thing. _I'll think about that later. But right now, I have to find out who that person was. I should have opened my eyes, but I was too scared, _she thought. And then frowned. 

This man, like everyone else, thought that she was Kikyou. If she revealed her true identity, then she would surely be killed without finding out whom he was, and warn the people here. He had already revealed too much to a stranger. And that man would probably be undercover, because only the most trusted would have been able to get this far in the castle of the western lands.

She had to pretend that she was known near and far, and that she was a miko who has done wondrous deeds for all the peoples of the lands. 

In order to stay alive, she had to be Kikyou. 

_This complicates things a bit_, she thought. _What have I gotten myself into now? _

*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Well, what do you people think of it so far? Interesting? Bad? Good? So so? Or maybe you don't care much for it? Is there anything that I might need to improve on? Anything that you couldn't understand? Please tell me! It's just a first attempt at an Inuyasha fic.... *sigh* If it's not good, I might stop, and return to some other stories that I haven't updated in a LOOOONG time. Shame on me! ^_^

Well, ja! Until next time!

~Enchanted Pink Jade

E-mail: Lyricalaznangel@aol.com


	2. Watching From Afar

Hi! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha... not mine. 

Reflection

Chapter Two: Watching From Afar

By: Enchanted Pink Jade

*~*~*~*~*

Morning had come, and the sun shone brightly in the sky. The smells of dewy grass mixed with a salty sea fragrance hung in the air. Inuyasha sat hidden, perched in a tree that gave him a good view of the wench. He really didn't see anything special about her, just another bitch that thought she was better than the rest because she had powers. She probably didn't really care about anything else other than destroying demons. He knew that she couldn't possibly do any good. 

That's what he thought. But even so, he was puzzled over her. She was being kind to a little youkai. Shippou and Rin alike. Inuyasha knew Shippou. He was the one who had found the little kitsune and brought him to the castle. She was a miko. She was supposed to hate and despise anyone that wasn't human. That's what he couldn't understand. 

He watched on silently as what's-her-name talked. He couldn't hear what they were saying because the whole place was full of warding spells, but whatever it was they were talking about, must've been sad. They were all weeping. Then she asked them to leave, for the little ones were now leaving the room. She got up and stretched, and began to undress. 

Inuyasha knew that he was supposed to look away. But... isn't it easier to do what you aren't supposed to? His eyes were glued to her as she pulled off her sleeping garments. They were flimsy anyways. With his heightened senses, he could see far better than others could. The gown did nothing to hide the sensual body beneath. He cursed silently as he felt his blood boil at the sight. 

Even if she was respected, that didn't mean that he had to be kind to her. Yeah, she was a miko. Yeah, she was a powerful one, but he hadn't yet a chance to witness her power. And she was kind to Shippo. That gave her some good points in Inuyasha's mind. A powerful, respected miko that looked too damned good to be true. It had to be illegal. Inuyasha shook his head to rid his mind of such things. He couldn't be thinking about her in that way. 

"Keh," he scoffed. He cursed softly as he jumped down and headed towards his room to calm down. Though he looked fine in appearance, his brother would be able to tell what was going on. 

*~*~*~*~*

"Ah, ohayo, Rin, Shippou-" 

"You're okay!" they screamed, and to her surprise, launched themselves at her. Not knowing what to do, she patted them reassuringly.

"Shippo, how many times have I told you not to do that? And you too, Rin," Kagome said, trying to souund very Kikyou-like. _Gods, how long will I be able to keep this up? _

"I don't care! You're okay, so I'm happy." 

"And you saved us from the fire," Rin added. Tears were already spilling down their faces in rivers. For a long while, they stayed like that, just basking in the comfort of being near each other. 

"Ne, what about Kagome-sama? Did she make it out okay?" 

Now it was her turn to cry. She honestly didn't know what to tell them, how to tell them what she couldn't say, not now and not ever. So she shook her head and whispered, "Gomen ne." This caused another overflow of tears, from the three of them this time. 

"Rin, Shippou." The quiet tone in her voice caused them to look up, waiting for her to continue. "You must never speak of this girl again, because starting today, she is no more." _Starting today, my name is Kikyou. I can't be who I was anymore. _

"Why?" they asked. 

"Because she was left behind in the fire. She might come back to haunt you, if you disturb her spirit in anyway." _Yeah, right. _

Both the little ones nodded their heads in understanding, thinking that it was 'miko stuff'. 

She slowly got off of the bed, gingerly at first. Her muscles ached for being so inactive for so long. She also became self-conscious about the clothes she was wearing, sheer and thin material that shaped and fit her body quite snugly. "Why don't you go now? I'd like to have just a little more time alone before I go..." Silently, the two left. The weight on their shoulders had been uplifted. 

Then she remembered the events of last night. The man, and the so-called 'mission' to kill Inuyasha. Even if she had known Kikyou for only a little while, Kikyou could have never done such a thing, or even make a promise to do it.... 

*~*~*~*~*

_"Ne, why are you going to the Western Lands? Are you going to help fight the big fight?" Kagome wanted to know. _

"Yes... But I have another reason. An even bigger reason." 

"What is it?" 

"I can not say," Kikyou said sadly. "But I will say this. I will destroy the evil that is manifesting itself there. I'm the only one who knows about it. A foe disguised as a friend." 

"Huh?" Kagome cocked her head to one side, not understanding. Kikyou only shook her head. "Do you know the people there?" 

"No, I don't. But Shippou and Rin do. They live there. They were put somewhere for safekeeping. I was asked to take them back on my way there." 

"Ah.. I see." 

"And they told me all about the people there." 

"Go on, I want to know. Everyone always talks about how great the people are over there. Their powers, and how the rule. Amazing." 

"Yes, it is." Kikyo then smiled and went on to explain who the people were, and what they did. By the time she was finished Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru, a full youkai, was the one who owned the lands. Inuyasha, his half brother, a hanyou was there, and helped when he could. Miroku, a lecherous monk, who always found the opportunity to ask a maiden to 'bear his child.'

"Shippou warned me about him. Told me to be extra careful. And then there is Sango, a youkai exterminator."

Kagome heard about most of the people there, but when Kikyou got to a person named Naraku, her whole expression changed to that of dislike, and this surprised Kagome. Kikyo was the type of person who would smile quietly, and never really dislike anyone but the no-good doers. 

"He's a man who advises the ruling brothers. Keeps to himself." 

"Oh... What about the Shikon no Tama?" 

"That, as you know, I'm purifying. It's also the key tool that I'm going to use to kill the person who started this war." 

*~*~*~*~*

Kagome understood her words now. That 'foe' disguised as a 'friend'. She had a visit from him last night. Kikyou's mission was now hers. Destroy that person. And it just had to be Naraku. He was the only person Kikyou had shown a dislike for, unless it was something personal, but she doubted that. 

She spotted the clothes of a miko laid at the foot of the bed, and put them on before heading out. 

*~*~*~*~*

The room fell deadly silent, and every head turned towards the big double doors. Kagome stood there, nervously. The way everyone was looking at her, as if to size her up. It made her nervous, although she tried to hide it. 

When Sango saw Kagome, she sighed with relief, glad that the girl hadn't gotten lost. Then she clobbered Kouga one last time, for it was he who was supposed to escort her down to the hall, for her meal. 

"Sorry. You've been pretty uptight lately. Is it that time of the month or what?" Kouga muttered. 

"You wanna run that by me again?" she asked threateningly. He promptly shut up and ate. 

"Kikyou-sama, would you please join us? You should be able to work up an appetite, after being in bed for so long," Sango said as Kagome approached, but before she could offer her a seat, Miroku was there in front of her, with Kagome's hands clutched lightly in his. 

"Ah... it is good to see you up and about, Kikyou-sama. Will you please do me the honor of-" 

"Nope," she said cheerfully, cutting him off. "I'm not interested in settling down at the moment." At this, statement, several things happened. Sango gave her a slap on the back, telling her she did the right thing. Kouga choked on his laughter and drink of water. Inuyasha snorted into his food while Sesshoumaru thought that she had more sense than what appeared. 

"How did- how did you know what I was going to say?" he asked, snapping out of his stupor. 

Kagome took the seat that Sango offered. "Two little birds whispered it into my ear," she said, and winking at Shippou and Rin, who wore identical grins. _Thank goodness Kikyou told me about these people. _

Miroku sighed in disappointment. He should have known. Then all of sudden he brightened up. "Well then Kikyou-sama, I'll tell you now that I'm willing to negotiate. Was this a bad time to ask? What about tomorrow? We could-" 

"You, could put a sock in it," Sango interrupted, with her weapon ready at her command. She left him twitching on the floor in agony. 

Kouga, noting Kagome's worried expression, said, "Don't worry about him, Kikyou-sama. This happens all the time." _I'll bet, _Kagome thought. Kouga then smiled flirtatiously as he introduced himself. Kagome nodded politely and ate. 

Not long after, she felt the hairs on the nape of her neck stand on end. Someone was watching her. She felt an evil and sinister presence approaching her. She looked up to see man with long wavy hair, who was wearing a white baboon skin like a cloak. On either side of him stood two girls- demons. A little white-haired girl who held a mirror. The other one wore a white and red kimono, and in her hands were fans. 

It was Kouga who spoke up first. "Kikyou-sama, this is Naraku." _BIG surprise there, _she thought sarcastically. The man practically emanated a dark black aura. But why was she the only one who could see it? What about Miroku, wasn't he a priest? 

_*I'm the only one who knows about it. A foe disguised as a friend*_

Kikyou's words rang in her ears clearly. Was it because they were mikos?

"And these two are Kagura and Kanna. They help us gather information." Kouga finished. The three introduced people bowed in respect, but Naraku did it as if he was mocking her. She didn't like him at all. He just had to be the one. 

"Naraku. Report," Sesshoumaru demanded. Naraku frowned slightly before obliging. 

"Three of Onigumo's troops have been captured, a total of ninety-seven men. We've lost about thirty. One third of his. They have retreated for the time being." Sesshoumaru nodded turned away from him, a sure sign that he was dismissed. But before he left, Naraku gave Kagome a meaningful look. 

She shuddered as he left. Definitely him. He thought that he had Kikyou on his side. But Kikyou never was, and she wasn't Kikyou. 

*~*~*~*~*

_Of all the people, why'd it HAVE to be me? _Inuyasha thought sourly, as he glanced at the girl. he had been ordered by his brother to give her a tour of the place so that she wouldn't really be lost all the time. He had better things to do! 

Kagome walked along side him uneasily. Though he said nothing, she knew that he didn't like her, but why? He didn't even bother telling her what the rooms he was leading her through were used for, figuring that she'd find out for herself. 

She sighed and smiled wistfully. "My grandfather would have loved to see this place." 

"You don't have a grandfather. Or at least, you're not supposed to," Inuyasha stated. He stopped and turned to her, waiting for her to answer. 

_Damn! I shouldn't have let that slip out! _"Ano... I don't have a grandfather. It's just some old man from the village I came from. He asked me to call him grandfather, saying that he liked it that way." 

"That's it? Just because he asked you to call him grandfather, you're gonna do it? Pathetic. Him even more," he said, before moving on. 

Furious, she grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop, spinning him around. He was genuinely shocked at her show of strength, though she shocked herself more. 

"I don't know what it is with you, why you don't like me when we've only just met. And to tell you the truth, I don't care. If you want to act that way, go ahead. You can ridicule me all you want. But I'd be damned before I'd let you speak ill of the people I care about!" she spat. _Oh. My. God. What have I just done? I just screamed at Sesshomaru's brother! Someone with claws and great strength... Oh... But it was his fault!_

Kagome watched his expression. It was a mix of surprise and admiration that went to pleasure before he returned to his stoic self. He tugged his arm free of her grasp and then walked on. 

_Kill him! Do it now while you have the chance!_

"Who's there?" Kagome asked. 

_I don't care how you do it! Just make it quick. Kill him. _

She tried to look for the source of the voice, but when it spoke again, she realized that the voice was inside her head. Inuyasha stopped and turned around, to what's going on. 

"What are you talking about?" he asked. 

_Naraku... get out of my head! Get out! _Kagome thought. She clutched her head in pain as he spoke up next. 

"Oi, what the hell's your problem?" Inuyasha took a couple of steps forward, concern clearly written on his face although with her head bowed down, she couldn't see. 

_Kill him. You have the power. We made a deal... remember, I have your soul. _

What the heck was he talking about? Having Kikyou's soul? 

_With just a thought, I could destroy you too, at my will..... _

A few seconds passed... _Then why don't you just do it? _

_.... Not now.... Kill him. I'll be watching you. _

Kagome then felt the presence leave her mind. How many times was he going to do that? She fell to her knees, still clutching her head. She only vaguely felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, lifting her up and carrying her off. 

_What the heck just happened? _

*~*~*~*~*

Naraku frowned as he looked into the mirror that Kanna held. In it was the image of Kikyou, being carried off by Inuyasha. 

"What is with this woman? I still have her soul in my hands. She should have felt a stabbing pain, but all she had was a headache. Has she found a way around my spell? The little wench," he muttered, as he looked down at a white stone in his hand, a perfect sphere in its shape. 

Kagura, who was sitting off to the side a little, smirked inwardly to herself. If that miko girl was able to resist Naraku... 

*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Gah!!!!!!!! It's too dark and angsty. Guess that's my fault ne? And reading this over... it kinda looks like it's going nowhere isn't it? *sigh* This was not how I imagined my fic to be, but I have to get all these things out of the way before I get to the good parts! You probably don't understand what I mean... I don't know myself ^_^ But what I do want to know is what you all think about this story so far! If there are any problems, just point it out. Any comments are welcome. 

See you next chapter!

~Enchanted Pink Jade 

E-mail: Lyricalaznangel@aol.com


	3. Suspicions

Thanks for the reviews! Here's the third chapter. Feast your eyes and enjoy!

Disclaimer: *sigh* same old, same old

Reflection

Chapter Three: Suspicions

By Enchanted Pink Jade

*~*~*~*~*

"Oi. Daijobu?" Inuyasha asked, as he laid the girl down onto her futon. The girl weighed nothing but air! How the heck did she manage to keep both her feet on the ground? Or from being blown away by a breeze? He still didn't know what had happened back there either. She was doing fine as she followed him through the vast castle. Then all of a sudden, she fell to her knees, clutching her head... He hated to admit it, but he was worried. Just a little. She had been alone with him and only him. There weren't any others around; they'd probably put the blame on him. He wasn't worried because he cared. Nope. He just didn't want to get blamed.

Kagome could hear him just fine, she just chose not to answer at the moment. Naraku had been inside her head. Did that mean that he could read her mind too? Will he find out who she was? She hoped not. It was too soon. Time was what she needed, all she needed, just to expose him before he could expose her. Time is also what she didn't have much of. But at least for the moment, he was gone, and her head didn't hurt as much anymore. 

"Hey, what's wrong? You need anything?" 

Kagome smiled slowly, hearing the concern in his voice. Maybe he really did have a good side, and his macho demeanor was just a façade. He was... being really sweet. 

"Damn wench. You cause too much trouble," she heard him mutter. 

_Never mind that thing with him being sweet. Jeez, can't this guy loosen up? _

"Well, if you don't want to be anywhere near me, because I cause too much trouble, why don't you leave?" she countered, with her eyes still closed, and an arm to shield her face from the light. When he didn't anything, she thought that he had left quietly. But when she peeked out from under her arm, she saw that he was still there, his eyes fixed steadily on her.

_*B-bump*_

*B-bump*

*B-bump*

So this is what it feels like to have your heart beat faster... 

"You've gotten pale. Are you sure you're okay?" he finally asked. stepping closer. 

"Uh... yeah," Kagome answered, unsure of what else to say. It was too awkward. One minute, he was the most aggravating, despicable and spiteful person. The next, he was the aloof but worried kind. What was she supposed to think about him? 

He came closer and sat down next to where she lay. "Maybe you're not fully healed yet," he muttered as he felt her forehead for her temperature. She wasn't warm, only the opposite. Cold and damp. Silently, he got up to retrieve a blanket nearby, and covered her with it. "You shouldn't be up and about yet." 

They were unbelievably close. That's what it was like to Kagome. The room was one of the best and biggest they had in that castle, but right then, with Inuyasha right there, it felt as if the room had shrunk. There was no place for her to escape, and he wasn't making any efforts to move. Slowly, she reached up and pushed away some bangs that were covering his eyes, to better see the golden orbs. In them, was turmoil, loneliness, sadness. concern, wariness, and her own reflection; a lost girl not knowing where to go or what to do, wanting love and companionship. What did he see? A miko. Kikyou. Not her. Not Kagome. 

The door burst open and Inuyasha quickly pulled away. Too late. Whoever had barged in had already seen. And of all the people, it just _had _to be Miroku. 

Standing at the entrance, he blinked. Once. Twice. A huge grin grew on his face. Inuyasha didn't like it at all. When the monk was looking at you in that particular way, you did _NOT_ want to know what was going through his head. 

Miroku's vivid imagination went right to work, not that it had ever stopped. Just now, it was working in overdrive. "Ah... Inuyasha, gomen. Please, continue what you were previously doing-" 

"What the fuck do you mean?" the hanyou demanded. He moved a little farther away from where the girl lay, thinking that if he put some distance between them, the funny feeling in the pit of his stomach would go away- along with Miroku.

"You move fast you naughty dog, you," the monk teased. He knew that it was like digging your own grave by messing with Inuyasha, but it was just too fun! And besides, no one was getting hurt. 

"Get those perverted thoughts out of your head before I do- with my claws," he said menacingly. 

"What's going on in here?" Sango said, as she came in with Kouga and another girl. Another wolf-demon, Kagome noted. 

Miroku laughed. "Oh, nothing. Inuyasha was just turning up the heat in here, with the girl's help." Three pairs of eyes widened at this declaration. Kouga whistled through his teeth while the other wolf-youkai squealed in delight. Inuyasha was finally choosing a mate! Now he wouldn't drown himself over needless things!

"Nani? Is that true?" Sango turned towards the said hanyou, waiting for a positive or a negative. 

"Nothing was going on. It's Miroku you're listening to, or maybe you haven't noticed," Inuyasha growled. 

Kagome watched this exchange happen with exasperation. Was this how it was always going to be around this crazy place? 

"I was showing her around when she suddenly fell. So I brought her back here, thinking that she maybe she isn't ready to be up and about." At these words, Miroku stopped his teasing and Sango immediately rushed to the Kagome's side. 

"Daijobu?" she asked. 

"Hai. I was fine this morning... Don't worry. I think that it was just a dizzy spell."

"Maybe it was something you ate?" Miroku suggested over Sango's shoulder. Everyone then turned to the only female youkai present in the room. 

"Nani? I didn't do anything wrong. I've made breakfast all the time, and none of you ever get sick..." Kagome studied the girl more carefully this time, now that she was closer. She had auburn reddish hair that was kept in two ponytails on either side of her head. Her clothing was very much similar to those of which Kouga wore, but hers were pristine white.

Kouga rolled his eyes and smirked. "Ayame, that's because we have strong stomachs, and we can take anything. Just quit it from now on. Let Sango do the cooking. That way, no one would have a 50/50 chance of dying." She threw a punch at his direction, one that he easily dodged. "Nyahhhhh!" 

"Baka!" she screamed, and stuck her tongue out at him too. "And I do know how to cook thank you very much." 

"No. You can't!" 

This bickering went on between the two while Miroku and Sango watched. Inuyasha slipped out of the room unnoticed by anyone except for Kagome. 

*~*~*~*~*

Sesshoumaru eyed his brother wearily. He wasn't being his normal self. But then again, there was always something wrong with his half brother. "We're winning." 

"I know that! I'm not stupid." Inuyasha paced back and forth. "Did you call me here just to tell me something I already knew?" Earlier that day, their own troops had broken through three barriers, which meant that they were closing in on Onigumo. 

Sesshoumaru, with the help of his brother had recruited men and demons alike to fight this one human named Onigumo. It irked him that a mere human had been able to conquer lands where demons prevailed. At first, Sesshoumaru didn't care. It was none of his business, none of his concern. But the bastard's warriors started crossing into the Western Lands. 

When more of Onigumo's forces kept coming, Inuyasha came, offering his help. Of course, he didn't want it, but he didn't deny his half-brother either. Together they were able to pull in the cooperation of many. This was the turning point of the war in their favor. Demons and humans for the time being put aside their differences to help one another. It was never vocalized, but a silent agreement between all. When it was over, they could all go back to hating and killing each other. Ever since then, they had won battle after battle

This is exactly what had been worrying Sesshoumaru. He knew that he should be happy and rejoicing. Quietly. Not like those other imbeciles who jump up and down for joy all the while screaming. But still, shouldn't he be happy? Something was bothering him. "It's been easy." 

Inuyasha stopped his pacing and turned to his oh-so-loving half-brother. "Would you stop being so cryptic and spill?" 

"You're getting excited over nothing. Calm down." 

"How did this conversation turn to me?" 

"Go out and bed some bitch. Maybe that'll offer you some relief. You've been so tense." 

"My well being is none of your business. Why the fuck did you call me here?" 

"Because we're winning." 

"Whoop-dee-doo! Should I get the wine so we could celebrate?" 

"Idiot. It's just too easy. Don't you get the feeling that instead of winning, Onigumo is drawing us in for the kill?" 

Now Inuyasha paid full attention. He'd never thought about it that way... but it did make sense. Onigumo was attacked randomly. There was never a pattern in what he did. It was as if he was trying to distract them from something else. He said as much to his brother. 

"That's what I was thinking. But from what? What could he be holding secret?" 

"How the hell should I know?" 

"You're half human. Think like one." 

Inuyasha growled in annoyance.. He was a hanyou, he knew and accepted that fact a long time ago. He just didn't really like being reminded of it. 

Sessoumaru smirked, seeing that he'd aggravated Inuyasha again. "I'm telling you, bed a bitch and get it over with. Go for Sango. She's a friend, and she's active. It won't hurt so much for her." 

"Shut up. And stop changing subjects damnit!" 

Sesshoumaru decided to stop. If they kept on fighting that way, he knew that they'd accomplish nothing. And his brother was an idiot anyways. 

Inuyasha approached a table where a map lay. It showed where their troops were and where the enemies where. From Inuyasha's view, it looked like they were closing in on Onigumo's troops. They were completely surrounded. "If he was trying to draw us away something... it would have to be from something that was near us, right? He's going the opposite direction from where we stand." 

"I've thought about that already." 

Inuyasha's eye brow twitched in annoyance. It was so like his brother to take him on a stupid goose chase. "Then why don't you come out and say so! Things'll go much faster. So Mr. Know-it-all, if you've thought about it so much, what are your conclusions?"

"I have none. Not yet. You can go now."

Inuyasha's head jerked up from the map. "That was it? That was all you had to tell me?" 

"Yes. Just to put the idea in your head. And for your own good. Go get some hot bitch and-" 

_*SLAM*_

Inuyasha had stomped out of the room in anger, and in the process, had broken the doors off of their hinges. _Temper, temper. _

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin came in through another door to stand in front of him. He sat down on a chair and she took another step closer. "What's wrong with Inu onii-chan?" 

"Nande mo nai. Nothing. Don't think about it. Are you okay?" 

The girl smiled at his concern. She didn't know if he was aware of it or not, but he'd asked her that question at least a hundred times a day since she got back from the fire. He was worried, she knew. And that made her happy. She never got tired of assuring him that things were fine. "I'm okay. Thanks to Kikyou-sama. She saved mine and Shippou's lives." 

Rin took another step closer with a question in her eyes, as if asking for permission. Sesshoumaru nodded and the girl climbed into his lap only to curl up. "I'm fine now. Nothing won't happen to me. I know because Sesshoumaru-sama is here." 

*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Yeah... this was the third chapter. Hope you guys liked it! I don't have much to say at the moment... so ja!

~Enchanted Pink Jade

E-mail: Lyricalaznangel@aol.com


End file.
